<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casa Sobbe, Mocha, Stardust and Bowie by NoMoreFairytaleLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220948">Casa Sobbe, Mocha, Stardust and Bowie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreFairytaleLove/pseuds/NoMoreFairytaleLove'>NoMoreFairytaleLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreFairytaleLove/pseuds/NoMoreFairytaleLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by leoniejulie's drawing here's the one shot on how Robbe and Sander end up with their pets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casa Sobbe, Mocha, Stardust and Bowie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short but sweet. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Sorry if there's any typos is the first time I write in English</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been almost three months since Robbe and Sander have been living together. They had their fights, like every couple, mostly about banal things like where to keep the pans and pots, the decoration of their bedroom, yellow curtains or blue?, etcetera. But after every single thing was put on its place, everything has been going smoothly. Both of them felt very satisfied with themselves because they have been able to build a physical home, besides of already having one in each other. It was a little small but it had enough room for Sander to have a little art studio and for Robbe to take over their living room for his studying. One thing is certain, it was not big enough to contain three animals but you know the saying "The house might be small but the heart of the home is bigger". And that's how and why Robbe and Sander ended up with three pets in such a tiny place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first pet they adopted was the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cold thursday afternoon, Robbe was heading back home when he heard a little cry in an alley. Apprehension took over Robbe and he decided to investigate what or who was making that sound. What he found was a heartbreaking, an abandoned labrador puppy trapped in a box, that stopped crying when she heard Robbe approaching. When he saw the puppy's big hopeful brown eyes, he decided right there he was going to give that pup a home. He took her to the nearest veterinarian where they washed her and check on her. Fortunately, she was healthy but a little bit malnourished. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Robbe arrived to their apartment with his hands full. A healthy and clean pup under one arm, a big bag of doggy foot under the other and his college bag on his back that now was full due to the puppy-friendly toys, grooming brush, some puppy treats, a leash and a collar. So it became a pain in the ass for him to take off his shoes and coat while the puppy was trying to get off him and explore the apartment. Fortunately, Sander was in his studio and heard all the noise. When he saw Robbe struggling with the pup, he snorted and helped him to set everything for the new member of their little family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the afternoon and night they discussed dog names but they couldn't agree in any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning at exactly 6 a.m. the little pup, that slept on the living room, came to their door and started to cry. Sander woke up kind of mad with her and he was going to tell her to shut up but when he opened the door and looked at her big brown eyes he couldn't bring himself to do that. So he went to look for the leash and took her to their first morning walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back Robbe was making coffee and he jokingly suggested that maybe they should name her that because she was the only one that would make Sander move so early in the morning. However, Sander liked that idea, but he said they should named her Mocha because of the brown eyes that reminded him of the chocolate. Robbe happily agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The  first kitten they brought home was the ginger cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brought</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a broad term though. She actually showed up one morning after Sander came back with Mocha from their morning walk. Mocha was the first one who saw her after perceiving her smell in the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten was lying on the living room floor getting some sun and was unbothered by the dog that came near her and started to smell her. After a through out sniff, Mocha decided that the intruder didn't seem a threat, so she just lay with the kitten on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sander watched this whole interaction with a smile. Then he went to his and Robbe’s room and wake Robbe up and told him about their new member of the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a very long discussion they decided to name her Stardust. Everybody thought it was because of Bowie, in part it was, but it was also mainly because it was the name of Robbe’s favorite childhood movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they adopted the tuxedo cat near Halloween.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of October and Robbe was hanging out with Yasmina, Luca and Aaron. Luca shared with them a curious fact: October is the month where most black cats get adopted because they are used in bizarre rituals. After that conversation, Robbe was left with a bad feeling in his stomach thinking about those cats. When he came back home, Sander noticed that something was bothering him, but at first, he was a little scared to ask him. However, after having dinner they were hanging out with Stardust and Mocha on the couch watching a movie, Sander was getting nervous. Robbe was absent mindlessly petting Stardust and Sander couldn’t stand to see his angel this way, so he asked him what was wrong. At first Robbe whispered nothing but just a second later he tearfully spit out what Lucas had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more words were needed after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Robbe and Sander went to a shelter. There they found the tuxedo cat. At first glance they didn't see him because he was hidden in a corner of his cage. He only came out after hearing Sander singing in a low voice Rebel Rebel, that's why they named him Bowie, no discussion was needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, when Bowie arrived home Mocha and Stardust easily adapted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Stardust was a little bit hard to warm to Bowie at the beginning. She would ignore him and eat his food for a few weeks. However, when she notice that she hadn’t lose the love </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the attention of Robbe and Sander, she let Bowie be fully integrate to the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pets were never supposed to get on the bed. At least that was the only condition that Sander gave when Mocha arrived. He was worried that she may accidentally eat his works while he was working on their bed. Then the kittens arrived and he was more scared. Still, after watching that all three pets were well-behaved-with maybe some minimum accidents that paw looked good in that painting though-, plus Robbe asked nicely, he allowed the pets to sleep with them during their after school naps which I believe that all pets and humans agree it's the best moment of  their day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find this fic on Tumblr @skamlgbt with some extras (Insta posts and a very interesting conversation)(I'm still trying to understand how to published that here sorry!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>